Current systems for providing internet and in-flight entertainment onboard an aircraft may rely upon satellite options that do not provide a desired level of performance. For example, some systems may lack the capacity or bandwidth to support certain applications, such as high speed internet browsing. Similarly, existing systems may not provide such services as efficiently or cost effectively as may be required. In addition, existing systems may require components that are very large and not suitable for all aircraft.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for providing aircraft communications.